until_dawnfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Psycho/@comment-25371838-20150723151410/@comment-92.22.7.201-20150724210611
Part 3 now. Holy shit, I've wrote a lot of bullshit. If you're still reading, then thank you and let's continue. So to recap, we have a psychopathic murderer who is obessed with forcing life and death choices on teens and is a pervert and a monster stalking the woods who is unnaturally strong, runs at sonic speed and is a pervert. With thermal vision. OK, I actually don't know how or why this is the case so I broke my promise. Sorry. But on to more important things. The psyco is in the cabin with Chris, Ashley, Josh and Sam while Mike and Jessica are in the mines with a monster. So where's Matt and Emily? Two words: demon deer. It's ridiculous and improbable but that's what they're up against on the cliff edge. The current time: 02:20 or roundabout. So it's been two hours after the events with the others, but that doesn't mean the two known killers are tormenting them... For now. After dealing with the deer(who,by the way, are yelling in a very strange way before approaching them) the couple decide to head to a radio tower and call for help, which is a good plan but this unfortuantly dosn't work out the way they were expecting, as they are told that they cannot be rescued UNTIL DAWN! (I see what they did there, ha ha) and immediately after this message something starts to bang on the door into the tower. But who is it? It could be the monster as it seems to be humanoid and can climb, but it is shown to be incredibly strong so why it can't just smash through is a mystery. It can't be the psyco due to what happens next and we haven't seen killer number three. That's right, three. So something tries to get in and scares the bejeezus out of Matt and Emily but something has it out for them tonight as a tool descends on the supporting cables and knocks the whole tower down into the mines. Isn't that convenient? Now this mystery tool has to have been used by the psyco. Why? Because he's the only one who requires it to cause this much destruction. As he's human, he obviously needs some help to do tasks he can't do with his hands, while the monster is clearly strong enough to ram the door open or failing that, could surely find a way around towards the balcony. So we have a bit of a completion going on here. Both killers want some teenage guts and will stop at nothing to get it. Meanwhile, Matt faces a tough choice: Save his girlfriend who may be cheating on him with her ex and is kind of a bitch or save himself from falling into the chasm below. Let's say Matt saves Emily and in doing so falls into the deep mines. Oh,and Emily is nowhere to be seen. Good choice. Shortly after exploring, Matt is grabbed from behind and is dragged towards a hook rank and, in this particular path, is thrown onto the hook with ease and chokes on his own blood flowing from his throat. Ouch. But who or what did this? Can't be human cause he is thrown onto the hook from below and practically shoots upwards to it, which would take an unrealistic amount of strength. Like our monster, who may still be in the mines after Mike's encounter with it. But if it is the monster, why is it so slow? A better question: It can teleport now?